


Take me home

by smaragdbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Sam has a bad cold.Steve takes care of him.There's cuddling.





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://capkink.dreamwidth.org/1349.html?thread=75589#cmt75589) prompt

“Yeah, no, he’s still sick....at least a week....yeah, I’ll tell him. You, too Debbie.” Steve hung up and listened if Sam was awake but all he could hear was light snoring from the bedroom. In the aftermath of finding Bucky Steve had neglected searching for a new flat and so had moved into Sam’s guest bedroom.

Sam had been feeling down since Wednesday but he had only gone to the doctor this morning. Apparently it was worse than the common cold but not quite the flu yet. So Sam had to stay home and Steve got to play nursemaid. Not that he minded. It felt nice that for once he was taking care of Sam instead of it being the other way around. Sam had sacrificed a lot for him and Steve knew he could never make that up to him.

Steve made his way into the kitchen. Sam would need to eat when he woke up. And while Steve wasn’t as good as cooking as Sam was he knew how to follow instructions. Plus soup had been a staple meal back in his day.

Then however he had a different idea and picked up the phone again. “Mrs. Wilson? Hi, it’s Steve...”

/

Steve’s heart clenched in his chest when he saw how miserable Sam looked. Even the 21st century had no magical cure for a bad cold. Sam made a pitiful noise and Steve felt the urge to go and hug him. Knowing that it wouldn’t do much good he instead cleared the used tissues from nightstand before he brought in the tray with the bowl of soup.

“Not hungry”, Sam murmured, burrowing deeper into the pillows.

“I know”, Steve replied”, but you have to eat something. Come on, it’s chicken soup. You’ll feel better after you eat it, I promise.”

To his astonishment Sam sat up despite making several unwilling noises in his throat. He was a much easier patient than Steve had ever been. However Steve noticed that Sam was shivering slightly with his upper body not being covered by the blankets anymore and got up quickly to the plaid from Sam’s living room to drape around his shoulders.

“Better?” He asked and Sam hummed appreciatively. 

“Is that my mum’s chicken soup?” Sam asked after the first couple spoons.

Steve nodded. “I called her. I know you’re not hungry but you need to eat something and I thought this was better than crackers.”

“It’s not bad”, Sam said with some surprise colouring his voice. For a reason, Steve had proven to be pretty impatient in the kitchen and hence not the greatest cook.

“Only the best for you”, Steve said and he meant it in more way than one. Sam rolled his eyes a little but he kept eating while Steve watched him. 

“Now get back to sleep. You look dreadful”, Steve teased lightly when he finally took the empty bowl from Sam’s hands.

“Screw yourself, Mr Perfect”, Sam scowled and buried deeper into the blankets.

“I’ve been ill before”, Steve replied. “And that’s Captain Perfect.” He laughed at Sam’s unintelligible answer and hiked the blankets up around his shoulders.

/

“You’ll get sick”, Sam managed to get out between his chattering teeth.

“Nonsense”, Steve replied and pulled the covers up to Sam’s chin. “Bucky used to do this for me when I was ill.” He drew Sam against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel him shivering and his clammy skin.

“If you wanted to get into my bed all you had to do was ask”, Sam said, burrowing deeper into Steve’s arms.

“Is that how it is?” Steve smiled. Sam probably didn’t mean anything by it and if he did, they could discuss it when Sam was feeling better.

“That’s how it is”, Sam answered, turning around in Steve’s arms. “So? Are you going to ask?”

Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. “As soon as you’re better.”

“That’d better be a promise”, Sam murmured half asleep.

“It is”, Steve promised.

/

When he woke the next morning Sam was still fast asleep in his arms. He was warm to the touch, but sleep warm not fever warm, and seemed to breathe easier. Steve watched him sleep, long lashes resting against his beautiful cheeks, chest rising and sinking slowly. 

All the feelings he had pushed aside during the fight against Hydra and the search for Bucky were coming back to his mind. He had known right from the start that Sam was beautiful but he was also kind and generous and genuinely nice.

Steve couldn’t pinpoint when he had fallen in love with Sam but he knew it had been a while ago.

“Hey”, Sam said, his voice rough from sleep.

“Hey”, Steve replied, smiling at him. “How do feel?”

“Better. Not a 100% but definitely better.”

“Guess I’ll have to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“You think I’m the kind of guy who puts out after one date?”

“We had like a hundred dates, Rogers. I know for a fact that you’ve never put out, Bucky told me when he gave me the shovel speech.”

“Guess I’ll have to put out tonight then.”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“Trust me”, Steve murmured as he leaned down. “I want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
